Aoyama Hinata
is a main character of FairySina's ''Pretty Cure'' fanseries Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. Hinata is a passionate girl, who is part of her school's kendo girl. Her alter ego is , the legendary swallowtail priestess of life. Her catchprhase is . History Piror to the series, Hinata's family moved from Tokyo to Asagamiru. When she was younger, Hinata was told that a power lies in Asagamiru that could cure any disease or heal any injury. This made Hinata believe that her sister can get better again. Soon after she realized there was no magical cure, Hinata started studying to become a doctor, who can heal Soleil's disease. Even though she knows that she has a long way to go, Hinata is not ready to give up on her sister. When Hinata was about ten years old, she broke her leg and managed to cure it herself after she was released from hospital. Personality inata is a passionate girl, who is part of her school's kendo girl. She loves taking challenges and would do anything to protect her younger sister. Hinata is pretty tomboyish and even though she wears the girls' uniform, some people confuse her to a boy. While Hinata appears a little rude on the outside, she is actually a nice and caring young girl. She likes flowers, especially roses and would do everything for her sister Soleil. On the other hand, Hinata is also a big jokestar. Appearance Casually, Hinata has dark brown hair, that reach over her shoulders. However, she has usually styled into a ponytail, that is shaped like a bow or a butterfly. Her eyes are dark green colored. In her free time, she wears a short-sleeved top with a white butterfly printed on it. Over the top, she wears a brown sleeveless vest. She wears black shorts, brown sneakers and white stockings. Cure Soul has fire red colored hair, that - compared to Hinata's hair - are a lot shorter. Her hair reaches to her chin and a golden butterfly-shaped brooch is tied in her hair. Her eyes are yellow colored. She wears midriff baring top that resembles the upper part of a kimono. The top is mostly white and has red trims. The sleeves of the top don't cover the shoulders but are tied around the upperarm. The sleeves have a red butterfly pattern. She wears an orange-red skirt with a white frilly layer and a white over skirt. Cure Soul wears orange red boots that end under her knees with white trims. Around her hips, she wears a red colored beads chain. At the heigth of her chest she wears a silver brooch with a orange colored ribbon. Relationships *'Aoyama Soleil:' Soleil is Hinata's younger sister, who suffers from an unknown disease and can't attend schools like normal children. Hinata loves her sister very much and tries to give her a normal life, like everyone has. Whenever Hinata is free from school and training, she studies to become a doctor in order to heal her sister. Cure Soul is Aoyama Hinata's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Soul is one of the legendary swallowtails. She is the priestess of life. Her theme color is red and she wields the Scarlet Rod, the staff of life. She transform with the phrase "Ageha · Growing · Rising!". Attacks * : Cure Soul's first attack that she can only perform with her Scarlet Rod. Transformations "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" - Ageha · Growing · Rising! is the official transformation phrase used by Aoyama Hinata to tranform into Cure Soul in Peacefulness Pretty Cure!. To transform, Hinata needs her Hearts Bead. First, Hinata holds up her Hearts Bead and adds it to her Cure Staff. Then she shouts, "Ageha · Growing · Rising!" while drawing the symbol of infintiy with the staff. Then, the background changes to a bright red setting with golden sparkles and her body gets covered by a red light. After that, the light turns into flames and disappears around her chest and her top appears. As the flames fly from the top, her skirt appears the same way. Then, her boots appear. Finally, her hair changes color and gets styled. Before posing, her eye color changes and her Hearts Bead gets attached to her silver brooch. Then, she lands and calls, "The Rising Sun, A Burning Wish! Cure Soul!". Songs Her voice actress, Nazuka Kaori, has recorded a lot songs for the character she voices. Some are even duets and group songs with the other voice actors. *''Healing Song'' *''A Pure Heart ⭐ My Desire'' Group Songs *''Open Your Eyes ♯ Lavender Blues'' (Along with Ueda Reina and Sato Azusa) Etymology - Aoyama comes from meaning "blue", combined with meaning "mountain". So Aoyama means "blue mountain". - Hinata is a Japanese phrase which literally means "place in the sun". This could be refering to her alter ego, Cure Soul, whose theme color is red. The sun is usually displayed to be red in Japan. Together with her last name, Aoyama, her name could mean "blue mountain in the sun". Trivia *Hinata is named after Hinata from Fire Emblem Fates. *Even though her name means , Hinata has nothing to do with blue color. *Cure Soul is the first Pretty Cure to have shorter hair than her civilian alter ego. *Hinata shares some similarities with Kenjou Akira from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: **Both are red themed Pretty Cures, who also have short hair in their Cure forms. **Both have a younger sister who suffers from a disease. **Both would do anything to help their sisters. **Both have tomboyish characteristics. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Category:Peacefulness Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:White Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Females Category:Female